KibaNaru Oneshot by JanKiba
by JanKiba
Summary: A session of training ends up wrong for Kiba. Or does it?...


(AS IN MY OTHER FANFICTIONS I WILL USE A NAMING SYSTEM FOR THE DIALOGUES:

K – Kiba

H – Hinata

N- Naruto...

(guess the others)

The sun was still high up in the sky, as, at four o'clock, Kiba and Naruto made their way to the training grounds. Some clouds, scattered here and there, gave the paths and streets of Konoha some occasional shadows.

- Hi Kiba! Hi Naruto! – said Hinata, catching up to the two shinobi who were making their way to the training grounds.

- Oh, hi. – said Naruto.

- Uh, hey there Hinata. – said Kiba.

- So, are we training with, umm, Kurenai-sensei? – H

- Yeah, I think. – K

- I have no idea. I've been told it's with Kakashi. Anyway, I never get to hang out with you two, so I am just tagging along for some training, since Shino's away on vacation. – N

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared behind the three sixteen-year-old ninjas, and a blade, imbued with chakra, zoomed past them, crushing a nearby rock. Naruto quickly turned around, already slipping his hand into his pocket and retrieving some shuriken. But what Naruto thought was a battle, ended faster than it started. It was Asuma-sensei.

- Hello everyone! – Asuma yelled out.

- He…y… - said Naruto, gasping.

- Hey Asuma-san. – K

- Ooh…Asuma-sensei…umm…are you training with us? – H

- Yes, I'm filling in for Kurenai. Come on, we don't have all day. – A

- Oh, fine. – N

*At the training ground*

- Alright, I want Hinata to train Jyuuken on that tree over there. Naruto and Kiba, you two do some sparring, okay? – A

- Sparring?... – N

- A mock fight. Come on… - K

*Many Rasengans and Tsuugas later*

- It seems none of you are able to beat each other. Naruto, remember you are expressely forbidden to release the Nine-tails' chakra. Kiba, I'll let you use only one food pill. – A

- Why does he get one? – N

- You can have it. It's okay really. You can have the upper hand, it means i have to give my best, doesn't it? – K

- Wow Kiba, that doesn't even sound like you. – N

- Yeah, I know. Weird. – K

- I'll say. – N

And so the fight continued, as they both spiralled through the air, and the clash between Rasengan and Tsuuga continued. Soon it was 7, and the sky was darkening. Hinata had gone home early because she had twisted her ankle, and Asuma also left, telling the two to watch out and to go home.

- Naruto, what about we lay down on the grass for a while? – K

- Why not? It's not like I have anyone waiting for me. – N

- Look, that thing, four years ago, with Sasuke…what happened, really? – K

- What thing? – N

- You two kissed? In class? That's what I heard. – K

- Well, I was pushed. It wasn't intentional, you see. – N

- Oh god. You actually kissed a guy. What's it like? – K

- It's…different. I don't know. I was too shocked to even remember how I felt besides barking mad at whoever had pushed me. – N

- So…are you bisexual? – K

- I like Sakura, not Sasuke…You should know that. – N

- Not even…a little bit? – asked Kiba, creeping closer, almost snuggling.

- Eh? No. Not really. I like Sakura and that's how it is. I mean, how could I ever like a guy? It's weird! – N

- Oh…forget it then. I guess it's useless. – K

- What is useless? - N

A small tear rolled down Kiba's face. Naruto didn't even see it sparkle under the dying sun, because Kiba turned his face away and stood up, claiming he "needed to go home and get some rest".

- Kiba? What do you mean? – N

Kiba didn't even turn back. He just kept on walking. "Maybe I've been too subliminal, maybe he didn't get the message.", he thought. Naruto didn't even bother to chase Kiba, he just stood behind him, gazing as the canine shinobi walked away towards his apartment.

*Kiba, at his apartment*

«What did I do to deserve this…Who am I kidding? I'll never be loved by someone I love. That's just not the way my life's supposed to go.», Kiba thought, as he took a kunai from his pocket.

*Tem minutes later*

*Knock*

- Kiba? Are you in there?

- Who…is…*sob*…it? – K

- It's me, Naruto. Is something wrong? – N

- No… - K

- Can I come in? – N

- Yeah…*sob*what can I lose. – muttered Kiba.

Naruto pushed the entry door, which was old and partly unhinged. Kiba was inside, half-laying in a blue couch. Beside Kiba was a pool of blood, pouring slowly from his wrist.

- Oh my God. Kiba. Just exactly what happened here? – N

- I…*sob*… - sighed Kiba, dropping a kunai half-covered in blood.

- Oh no. What did you do? What happened? – N

- It's…*sob*…nothing – K

- I'm your friend. Tell me, what did you do? Did you cut yourself? – N

- Life's not good for me… - K

- Neither for me. You think I like being the nine-tails host? – N

- You'll make it. You'll be Hokage. I'd be a nobody… - K

- Just tell me what happened? You were so happy in the training ground… - N

- … - K

- Is it something I did? Is it my fault? – N

- Yeah… Don't worry about it… - K

- It is my fault? Oh god, I knew I messed up something. – N

- You didn't. You were yourself. – K

- Myself?...Oh no. Is this about the Sasuke thing? Me kissing him? – N

- No… - K

Naruto held Kiba's wrist, stopping the blood from flowing outside, since Kiba was getting rather pale.

- Don't…let me die. – K

- I don't want you to die. You're my friend. – N

- You don't love me. – K

- What…do you? – N

- I thought it was obvious…I thought you knew. I thought you chose today to tell me "no". – K

- I…don't know what to say. – N

- I was sad…because you kissed a guy. And it wasn't me. – K

- I mean…what do you want from me? – N

- Right now…nothing. Two hours ago, I might've boldly said "a kiss" or something of the sort, but now I just want to die...To leave this all behind and start a new life far from you. – K

- Far…from…me? – N

- That way I won't love you. – K

- Oh Kiba…why'd it have to come to this? Why didn't you just tell me? – N

- I did. At the training ground. – K

- That…was…oh no. You're right. I am an idiot. – N

- I'd just want you to be my idiot. But you're straight as an arrow. - K

- Maybe what I like are unreachable people. I like Sakura because she'll never like me the way she likes Sasuke. And the people who love me, are the ones I end up treating the worst. – N

- What…? – K

- I don't answer your prairs. Your desires. Your requests. I treat you like "just another one", both you and Hinata. And you're the ones who'd give your lives for me. I've been being foolish all along. – N

- I want you to be happy. I don't care about me. – K

- No. I'm sick of being happy trying to chase what I'll never get. – N

- Does that mean… - K

- It means you'll have a chance. – N

-…a chance? – K

- Yes. Let me take care of your wrist. – N

- What kind of chance? – K

- I'll go out on a date with you. – N

- A…date? With me? B-but, aren't you afraid of what others might think? – K

- They don't like me. I've got the nine-tails already. How much worse can it get? So, do you want the date or not? – N

- I do. – K

- Well… - N

- Let's seal it with a kiss. – K

- What? – N

- A kiss. – K

- But…I… - N

Kiba grabbed Naruto with his right arm (the one he hadn't cut) and hugged him. He held him close with every bit of life he still had in his body, and then he kissed him. First he licked both his lips and Naruto's. Then he slowly inserted his tongue into Naruto's mouth, which caused a slight shock on the blonde shinobi. Finally, he removed his tongue from the depths of Naruto's mouth, and kissed him deeply on the lips. As he did this, he fainted, due to stress and lack of blood.

The next day, as he woke up, he saw his arm bandaged, and Naruto sleeping beside him, on the floor.

Another tear rolled down his face, this time of joy.


End file.
